1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a lighting apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a lighting apparatus, an LED mounting substrate and a mold for manufacturing the LED mounting substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Because a light emitting diodes (LED) has advantages such as low power-consumption and high illumination efficiency, it has become a popular lighting device and been widely applied in illumination and backlight module.
An LED package includes a lead frame, a reflective cup and an LED chip. The LED chip is disposed on the lead frame. The reflective cup is disposed on the lead frame and surrounds the LED chip. The reflective cup is generally formed by thermoplastic material or thermosetting material. The thermosetting material forms the reflective cup by the transfer molding process. In the transfer molding process, a channel is formed on the mold, and the thermosetting material is pressed into the tank in the mold through the channel by the pressure, thereby forming the reflective cup.
Typically, only if the thermosetting material uniformly flows in the mold and two molten materials adjoin together simultaneously, the formed reflective cup exhibits higher structure strength. Because the shape of the reflective cup is complex, it is difficult for the thermosetting material to make the uniform flow and adjoin simultaneously, and the formed reflective cup may be of inadequate structure strength and easily crackable.